Swedish Empireball
|nativename = Konungariket Sverige |founded = 1611 |onlypredecessor = Kalmar Unionball |predicon = Kalmar Union |onlysuccessor = Sweden-Norwayball |nexticon = Sweden-Norway |successor = Sweden-Norwayball |ended = 1721 |image = Swedish Empire.png |caption = Stormaktstiden! |government = file:King-icon.png Absolute Monarchy |personality = Strong, cold |language = Swedish |capital = file:Stockholm-icon.png Stockholmball |religion = Protestantism |friends = Franceball |enemies = Denmarkball Russian Empireball Poland-Lithuaniaball Tsardom of Russiaball |likes = Cannon, colonies, hegemony, invading other Nordic countries, Sabaton |hates = Having it's clay stolen |predecessor = Kalmar Unionball |intospace = He can enter the space of the Holy Roman Empireball. |bork = Börk Börk! |food = The corpse of the Holy Roman Empireball |status = Dead |notes = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vDKB4kT3o1w this was probably played at his funeral }} was a major European power that had large amounts of influence in Scandinavia, the Baltics, and some German states. He reached the height of his power during the Second Northern War, but began to degrade after the Scanian war. Personality Unlike his descendant, the Swedish Empire is not a wimp is very strong and never neutral. If there are excuses at any time will attack the nearby nationals. Like to colonize other continents, eat his favorite Swedish food, and the most wonderful, rape Holy Roman Empireball his conquests is why Minecraft and IKEA are everywhere. History After rebelling against Kalmar Unionball and Denmarkball, under Gustav I in 1521, Sweden decided to do some violent conquering and went on to take Estoniaball in the Livonian War, parts of Holy Roman Empireball and then set up colonies in America and Africa. Parts of New Jersey and Delaware were once his colonies and will be once again. In 1592, Sweden's heir to the throne was the king of Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealthball, Sigismund III, and Sweden’s king John died. But Sweden didn't want to be part of them, so he successfully rebelled in 1600. Sweden would remain independent. Then Denmarkball, Poland-Lithuaniaball and Russiaball decided to gangbang Sweden! Sweden was stronk but not stronk enough, he defeated Denmarkball and Poland-Lithuaniaball but after a long and hard fight, ultimately fell WHY GREAT FROST HAPPEN WHEN ME INVADING RUSSIA!?. Then he joined a union with Norwayball so he wouldn't explode. Sverige skall bli en stark imperium igen! He has had a lot of wars with Russiaball and Denmarkball. Relationships Friends * Franceball - my only friend, the other neighbors are basically fighted with him. A long time friends, help each other's war! Enemies * Russian Empireball - The biggest enemy, he always wanted to sea, so we fight a big one! * Poland-Lithuaniaball' '- The shit rival, the Swedish empire ball every time he fought to win! * Austrian Empireball - With me war many times! He has been trying to stop me from being strong. Just because he was, or I was already the emperor of the Holy Roman Empire! Gallery SwedishEmpire.png 40045bfebfde1792b647884d261f43403f1a6b77v2 hq.jpg Ccc5aFp.png }} Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Europe Category:Nordic Category:Swedenball Category:Finlandball Category:Norwayball Category:Russiaball Category:Estoniaball Category:Latviaball Category:Lithuaniaball Category:Ghanaball Category:USAball Category:Germanyball Category:Polandball Category:Empire Category:Christian Category:Protestant Category:Togoball Category:Beninball Category:Swedish Speaking Countryball Category:Finnish Speaking Countryball Category:Estonian Speaking Countryball Category:Norwegian Speaking Countryball Category:Sami Speaking Countryball Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:Low German Speaking Countryball Category:Latin Speaking Countryball Category:Latvian Speaking Countryball Category:Livonian Speaking Countryball Category:North Europe Category:Vikings Category:Germanic